


The Real Thing

by starwhims



Series: Sanamiverse [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i could have basically just written self insert with how obvious it is i want to be sanji in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwhims/pseuds/starwhims
Summary: Late one night, Sanji and Nami become partners.





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> self beta'd

It was Franky’s birthday and they had all had a little too much to drink. Everyone else was passed out in the sleeping quarters when she wandered into the kitchen where Sanji was cleaning up. She was dressed in cotton shorts that barely covered her butt cheeks and a loose fitting tank top with no bra. When she walked in and he caught sight of her like this, he may have developed a heart murmur right then and there. 

“Oh my god, Sanji! I thought...I thought no one was awake.” She was blushing furiously, avoiding eye contact with him as she stood in the doorway, somehow looking more beautiful to him than she ever had before. And considering how beautiful he usually thought she was, that was astronomical. 

He tried to play it cool, continuing to scrub the pan he had been washing but so furiously he was probably leaving scratches. “Oh no problem my dear, just cleaning up after the guys, like usual.” 

Her eyes wandered to the pile of dishes before grabbing one along with a sponge and scooting in next to him. “I’m sorry we left you to do this all yourself.” She said sheepishly. 

“It’s no problem. Really.” He said, still trying to act normal as his heart beat out of his chest and his hands began to shake visibly. They worked in silence for a while, as he tried to think up interesting things to say through the fog of being alone with Nami. Of course they had been alone together before, but for some reason her there in her pajamas with her hair in a messy ponytail, he was struggling to retain his composure. It didn’t help that he had drank more than he had in months that night. 

Once they were done with the dishes, he fully expected her to wish him goodnight and go back to the girl’s quarters, leaving nothing but the lingering scent of tangerines. Sanji put the stack of dishes in the cabinet, bracing for the melodic voice of hers to wish him a good night. 

“I know we drank a lot tonight, but...a little more can’t hurt.” She said with a grin as she opened the fridge and pulled out the sangria he used to cook with. “Want some?” He couldn’t do much but nod as she took a swig from the open container. 

It was things like that that made him mad for her. Nami was beautiful and capable and many other things, but she was also messy. She was unlike any woman he had ever met, and that’s what drew him to her more than her looks. She poured him a glass and continued to drink from the bottle, gesturing for him to sit down at the kitchen table. “So, Mr. Prince, what’s on your mind lately?” She said taking a large swig from the bottle. 

“I love you.” He didn’t mean to say it. It just kind of came out like a violent yarf. Sanji didn’t blush much but he could feel what must have been crimson spreading across his entire face. 

Nami raised one eyebrow, her lips still around the bottle. “I love you too, nakama.” She said through a chuckle. 

A little voice in the back of his head whispered something along the lines of “this is your chance, tell her how you feel.” But that was a stupid idea. Of course he flirted with her and exclaimed how beautiful she was. But he did that with most women. He protected her when she was in trouble and there was that one time when she was drunk and told him he was the most handsome guy on the ship. But those were all inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. 

“Not like that.” He whispered almost so softly he wondered if she could have even heard him. 

“Oh.” Nami said, her eyes dropping to the floor. 

Embarrassed out of his mind and still a little buzzed he stood up to leave, hoping tomorrow she might not even remember this happened. “Goodnight, Nami.”  
As he passed he felt the soft brush of her hand against the place on his forearm where he had pushed up his dress shirt sleeve to do the dishes. “Wait,” Gently she spun him around, running her free hand up and down that free part of his arm. “I can’t say I love you. But I do care for you. More than a little.” 

This was a lot to process and the fog in his head from drinking that night furled his mind in conflicting thoughts. He was usually so proactive when it came to women, but right now he couldn’t do anything but stare at her. Seeing himself reflected in her deep brown eyes, Sanji saw himself open his lips to speak but she cut him off. 

“Do you wanna...” She trailed off.

He kind of knew what she meant but he wanted to hear her say it. Say those words. “Want to what?” 

“Don’t make me say it.” She said through a giggle, her breath smelling of sangria and distant sweetness. This was it, it wasn’t a dream or a fantasy, this was the real thing. Nami was standing in front of him, basically propositioning him and he was fully awake. 

Meaning to lean and slowly and make it like a movie kiss, Sanji went to fast and took her by surprise. He smashed their noses together in his haste and she yelped softly. It wasn’t perfect but it would do, he thought. Their lips touched and it was more than everything Sanji had always hoped it would be. Nami’s lips were soft and full, a thin layer of lip balm covered them and transferred to Sanji’s lips making the messy kiss soft and buttery. 

Beginning to kiss him back, Nami moved faster than he had expected and their teeth crashed together. Neither of them seemed to mind, especially since she was slipping her tongue past the parting of his mouth and it felt like delicious like heaven but sinful like hell. Sanji snaked his arm around her waist to pull her closer, wanting nothing but the feeling of her skin pressed up against his entire soul. 

They kissed like animals, teeth clashing, lips gaping for more, tongues swirling into one another like cream being stirred into a cup of coffee. She began grasping at his back, her nimble fingers leaving creases in the linen of his shirt. Clutching onto her waist like it was a life preserver and her body was the open ocean, they felt like they were melting into each other.

Nami was the first do anything besides their ravenous kissing, her hands wandering down his own waist and past his belt. Squeezing his ass, she pulled away and peered into his visage. Her eyes were hungry, for what Sanji only hoped he knew. 

Her body pulled away but she stayed in contact lightly gripping his hand. Backing up against the table they and the rest of the crew ate breakfast at, Nami smiled deviously. Retaining her smile and eye contact the entire time, she hoisted herself up onto the table. Then spread her long, ample legs so they were far apart. The shorts were so small Sanji could see the folds of her labia and the curly orange hair that covered it.

“You’re - you’re not wearing underwear.” He said, rather obliviously. 

“Shut up and fondle my tits.” She said, sticking out her tongue at him playfully. 

And of course Sanji couldn’t tell Nami no in regular circumstances, much less when she was asking, no ordering, him to touch her perfect breasts he had self completed to the thought of many times. Hesitating momentarily he glided closer, first running his hands up her waist and torso, because damn if he wasn’t going to savor this. Nami watched him with anticipation. She really was hornier than he had ever seen a woman. That was a good thing he noted, he didn’t want to force her to do anything she wasn’t completely enthusiastic about. When his hands got to the sides of her ribcage they halted, squeezing the soft ribbed cloth on her back. Moving so slowly it was almost obscene, Sanji cupped her breasts. 

He was cupping Nami’s breast and that in itself seemed to be more sensual than anything he had ever done with another person. Her breath hitched when his thumb grazed over the rough skin of her nipples, and Sanji smiled at how even through the shirt she was so sensitive. “You like that?” He remarked, beginning to tweak the bud between the pads of his fingers.

“No one has ever -” Her breath hitched again mid sentence. “known that.”

Feeling a little bold at her admission, Sanji moved his fingers to the hem of the low scoop neck tank, and leaned in while pulling it down quickly under her breasts. “Well, that can be our secret.” He whispered against her skin before lapping at her nipple softly. 

“Oh my god!” Nami called out, as he began sucking on her nipple, while still rubbing the other one between his fingers. She wriggled in pleasure beneath him so much he removed his hand from her other breast and clamped it down on her thigh. 

“Lean back.” Sanji said. Her eyes locked with his and he could see her mind deciding if she should follow his instructions or be a little bratty about it. Of course, he was fine with either one. Whatever she wanted out of this interaction was exactly what he did. Slowly, she began to nod and leaned back onto the table. 

“I’m trusting you.” She whispered breathily. 

“And I would never betray that trust.” He purred against the skin of her inner thigh, making feather light kisses and briefly suckling against the soft skin. Pulling back Sanji paused for a second to take in the sight laid out before him. 

Nami, laying back on the table they sat at everyday. Legs spread far apart, welcoming him, beckoning him to touch her. Her breasts splayed out from over her tank top, so heavy they fell to the side and created a sea of flushed skin between them. She didn’t lift her head, but she was looking at him, her eyes gazing as far down as they could to see past her nose. Her full lips parted and still in apprehension. Sanji never wanted to forget this, wanted his sight emblazoned in his memory for the next millennia. He wanted to be old and grey and still be able to think of this as clearly as it remained right now. “My god, you’re beautiful.” 

She scrunched up her nose and put her face in her hand, trying to hide what could only be embarrassment. “You’re just saying that.” She said through nervous laughter. 

“If it was daytime and we were surrounded by the crew then maybe. But right now, I have never meant something more.” Sanji replied, honest admiration and lust filling his words. Moving her hand away from her face, she lifted her head to get a better look at him. Most likely trying to see through some kind of pretense he might have been wearing. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. 

“I’ve never seen you like this.” She said. 

“Like what?” He was asking leading questions again, ones he probably could infer the answers too but he liked hearing Nami talk. Talk about him. 

“Y’know. So...genuine. Usually when you flirt with me it’s - no offense, but it’s obnoxious.” 

“I know.” Sanji said, looking away, his hand still planted firmly on her thigh. “I do it on purpose.” 

“What?” Her eyes widened, as she lifted her upper body onto her elbows. 

“It’s meant to be obnoxious.” He muttered. “I do it so nobody knows when I really do care about someone.” 

Nami was quiet for a moment, again studying him for any kind of artifice. “That’s stupid.”

“I know it doesn’t make sense.” God, Sanji thought. He was being more vulnerable than he ever had been with anyone now, and an erection was straining against his pants while doing it. “It’s just a habit from childhood. Hide my true feelings behind exaggerated ones.”

Nami bit her lip before speaking. “I get that. It’s still stupid but I think I understand. No one can hurt you if you can hide behind not actually meaning it?” Sanji nodded slowly, looking intently at the place where his hand met Nami’s thigh. Moving her hand to where his was, she spoke. “Well, like I said, I’m putting my trust in you tonight. So none of that fake stuff. I want the real thing.” 

Sanji grinned. “You sure you can handle the real me?” 

Nami grinned similarly. “Won’t know till we try.” 

Reaching for each other, they embraced. Although different from before. It wasn’t out of carnal desire for another body. It was, instead, passionate with an underlying current of affection. The kiss was similar, less chaotic and messy and more attentive to the other’s kissing style and movements. They mirrored each other inexplicably, almost as if they were using observation haki. Seeing a millisecond into the future and adapting their own movements to the others. 

Earlier was nice, Sanji thought. But this was more. Deeper. Earlier they were lovers, but now...now they were partners. He broke apart their lips and ran his hand down her waist and hips, keeping his eyes locked on hers and following the curve of where her thigh met her pelvis. His hand met the interior of her shorts and goddamn if they weren’t soaking wet. 

“Someone’s excited.” He said, more to himself than Nami. 

She turned her head to the side and did that embarrassed nose scrunch again, which in that moment Sanji decided was the cutest thing in the entire world. Cuter than puppies and kittens and newborn babies. “She gets a little over eager when she’s waiting.” Nami said. 

Okay nevermind, now Nami referring to her genitalia in third person was the cutest thing in the world, Sanji thought.

“Well,” He said hoisting her by the waist up on the table to which she made a small amused yip. “He’s here to assist.” He said, unzipping his pants and pulling his throbbing hard dick out of its cloth confinements. 

Nami looked down and then up again, smirking. “Isn’t he a looker.”

Sanji was aware he didn’t have a very thick cock, but he made up for it with length and he hoped Nami would appreciate that. “It’s all yours, darling.” 

She reached down, pulling the small strip of fabric that separated both thighs on her shorts aside and just like that Sanji was inside her. He was inside Nami and it wasn’t a dream. She was hot around his shaft, and slick as humid summer day. 

“Fuck!” She borderline shouted as he worked his way into her. 

“Shhhhh. You don’t want to wake up the others, do you?” Sanji said through labored breaths, trying to play it sauve and cool, but so overwhelmed by just how fucking tight Nami was. There was no reply in speech but her groans of pleasure seemed to convey she didn’t care if they woke everyone in the ocean up with their activities. 

Once he was all the way in, he stood still for a moment, just enjoying the pressure and warmth on his sensitive skin. Nami’s eyes were screwed shut and she was letting out little breaths continuously. Every so often she would wiggle her hips to gain some friction, which yet again forced Sanji reconsider his list of cutest things on Earth. 

“I’m going to move now.” He said as he preemptively wrapped his long fingers around the fullness of her hips, his grip leaving shallow indentations in the generous flesh underneath. Nodding, she licked her lips. Sanji began to thrust in and out, slowly at first and picking up the pace when she (loudly) requested him to do so. She was still doing the wiggling thing while also consciously constricting her vaginal muscles when he hit deep and letting them go when he was pulling out. This alone made Sanji lose any facade of composure he might have had before that. 

Nami was the first woman he had ever been with who, for lack of a better term, fucked back. Most women would just lie there as he moved inside them. Which didn’t bother him because he had never known anything different. This though, this was how it was supposed to be. Two people working together to make each other feel good. 

Removing her hands from her hips, he reached down and started stroking her clit softly. If she was doing so much to get him off, then who was he to deny her the same? 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod...” She started muttering over and over until it sounded like a melody. He smiled, gaining immense satisfaction from watching the usual poise Nami had slip away like the sweat that was gathering on their foreheads. 

“How’s that feel, Nami?” 

“You’re-” She stopped to moan, throwing her head back in ecstasy. “A fucking wizard, Sanji, and I’ve met actual wizards!”

That comment put what must have been the goofiest smile on Sanji’s face. “Open your eyes.” He said. “Look at me.” 

Nami complied, opening her eyes as much as she could. He looked into them, and she looked back. They kept this figurative bond for as long as they could, just staring into the other’s eyes. Sometimes she would close them momentarily when he hit a good spot or got an especially good angle, but they would snap back open as soon as she remembered. 

Soon enough he was bottoming out inside her, feeling her constrict and contract around him more fervently now. Pulling out hastily, he began to rub his hard cock against her thigh while continuing to fondle her clit. Nami climaxed, letting out a muffled groan as she did, and that was exactly what Sanji needed to push him over the edge. He was orgasming after having sex with Nami he thought, which only made it feel so much better. The warmth built in pelvis and he allowed his lips to part before letting out a low cry of pent up energy. 

After the static had faded and it was over, he felt his legs give out, collapsing on top of Nami. They both breathed heavily, Sanji feeling Nami’s chest rise and fall against his cheek. She was the first to comment, making an exaggerated whistling sound. 

“Hoooolllllyyyyy shit.” Sanji muttered against her skin. 

Sanji sat up and looked at her, smiling like he just won the lottery. “You have your own cum on your face.” Nami remarked.

“Ah shit.” He said as he reached up to wipe himself off his cheek, but she grabbed his hand before he could. 

“Let me.” She whispered, sitting up and leaning into his face, she began to lick the stickiness off his cheek. Her tongue softly lapped at the foreign substance without hesitation, which had to be the most erotic thing Sanji had ever experienced. When she pulled back she literally snorted at the site of him. He cocked his head and she pointed to her own nose. 

“You have a nosebleed.”


End file.
